


This Kind Of Love

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: A series of almost proposals and one that's the real dealA malec The Office au. Thanks to Megan for the idea <3





	This Kind Of Love

"I need to get out of that shitty apartment or I'm going to to kill my landlord."

 

Alec smiled down at Magnus, forearms braced against Magnus' desk. 

 

"What? Is Malachai giving you trouble again? What's his complaint with you today? Oh, let me guess. He's tired of you blowing out the fuse because you plug every single device you own into one outlet? Wait, no, I bet it's the nail polish stains on the hardwood."

 

Magnus glared at him as he sorted through their boss's mail. 

 

"Very funny, darling, but it's not even my fault this time. That old grouch Mrs. Herondale next-door keeps complaining about me using my hair dryer in the morning. It's not my fault that the walls are so thin that you can hear everything that happens as far as two doors down! And what am I supposed to do? Come to work with sad, floppy hair? I don't think so."

 

"I never use a blow dryer and I don't have sad, floppy hair!" Alec protested.

 

Magnus smirked up at Alec and let his eyes roam Alec's face and hair. 

 

"That's because you've been blessed by the gods with perfect, voluminous locks. Not all of us can be so lucky, dearest."

 

Alec rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so dramatic sometimes. Alec loved him so much. 

 

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you finally going to move out like you've been saying?"

 

Magnus sighed and set the mail aside. 

 

"I want to, but unfortunately this job just barely covers my current place. If I want to go anywhere nicer, I'll have to find a roommate to split the rent with."

 

A mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes suddenly. 

 

"I mean there is one option that eliminates the need for me to room with a complete stranger."

 

Alec's heart fluttered. He knew where this was going. 

 

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

 

Magnus leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands as he looked up at Alec. 

 

"I could move in with my beautiful boyfriend. I happen to know he has a rent-controlled apartment that is absolutely to die for."

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Oh does he? Who says this boyfriend would want you to move in with him? I mean he's heard nothing but horrible things from your current landlord."

 

Alec definitely wanted Magnus to move in with him. They'd been together for a year and a half now and Alec wanted nothing more than to share a home with him. 

 

Magnus stood from his chair so that their faces were level with one another. He moved in close and spoke in a hushed tone. 

 

"Well, I mean we have been together for a long time. I'm at his place most nights anyway. I'm very in love with him. I'm way out of his league." This was said with a sarcastic wink that made Alec smirk. Magnus pressed a soft, brief kiss against Alec's lips. "I'm sure he could be persuaded." 

 

"He definitely could," Alec murmured, lips still tingling. 

 

Magnus drew back.

 

"Wait, there's just one problem. I don't think I can move in with a man I'm not engaged to. It would be improper."

 

Magnus shrugged with faux resignation and a sigh.

 

Alec's pulse skipped despite the fact that the topic of getting engaged was nothing new for the two of them. After a few glasses of wine last month, they'd spent an hour talking about it would be like to be married. They'd laughed as they tipsily planned out the whole wedding, a ridiculous little fantasy with both of them wearing matching acid wash suits and a reception that Isabelle would cater. Ever since that night, even when they weren't drunk on cheap Italian reds, they'd had a few times where they'd both broached the subject. Magnus and Alec both knew it was something they wanted. It was just a matter of when.

 

"Hold on, I haven't proposed to you yet?" Alec asked with exaggerated incredulity.   

 

Magnus held his left hand in the air. Amusement danced on his features.

 

"No, I don't think you have, Alexander."

 

Alec chuckled at himself. "Damn, so  _ that's  _ what I forgot to do last week. I'll have to get right on that."

 

Magnus' features shifted to something softer. His eyes were hopeful. 

 

"Alexander, are you-"

 

Alec shook his head.

 

"Am I proposing to you right now? Magnus, please, we're at work. That would be so unprofessional, not to mention unromantic."

 

Magnus' eyes crinkled adorably as he grinned up at Alec. 

 

"If not now, then when? I want to be prepared."

 

He shook his head at Magnus. 

 

"You know that's not how it works. It has to be a surprise. Nice try, though."

 

Alec patted Magnus' hand before going back his desk. He only laughed when he caught Magnus pouting out of the corner of his eye. 

  
  


.

  
  


"So where do you want to go to for dinner, babe?" Alec asked as they walked through the parking lot. 

 

Magnus bit his lip as he thought on it for a moment. He really didn't have much of a preference. All Magnus knew was that he wanted to go somewhere where he could get a martini, share a dessert with Alec, and unwind after a hectic day. 

 

He scrolled through some Yelp reviews on his phone for a new Italian bistro near Alec's apartment. He didn't even bother looking up since he had Alec's guiding hand on his back to make sure he didn't run into something. 

 

He was so immersed in one review's description of the bistro's stuffed pancetta that he didn't even notice when Alec's touch fell from his back.

 

"Darling, how do you feel about-"

 

"Magnus," Alec said, his voice serious enough to draw Magnus' attention from his screen. 

 

Magnus was shocked to see that Alec was not standing beside him like he'd thought, but actually down on one knee with his face turned up to look at Magnus. 

 

The air whooshed out of Magnus' lungs. His heartbeat jackrabbited in his chest. Was this really happening?

 

"Alexander," he gasped, mouth gone slack. 

 

"Magnus," Alec started again, "I want to ask you something."

 

Magnus simply nodded, too breathless to form a coherent sentence. 

 

"Will you just wait for one second so I can tie my shoe?"   

 

Magnus just stared at him blankly for a second before he realized what was going on. His boyfriend was a little shit. 

 

Magnus scoffed, "I hate you so much."

 

He started walking towards the car, leaving Alec kneeling on the pavement. 

 

"Magnus, my shoe is untied! What's the big deal?" Alec called after him. Magnus didn't even have to turn around to know he was wearing a huge smile. 

 

"You're a prick!" Magnus shouted, his own smile creeping onto his lips.

 

"Oh my god, you thought I was-" Alec cut himself off with a chuckle. "No, no, no."

 

"I know, how could I have thought that?"

 

He heard quick footsteps as Alec jogged to catch up with him. He haphazardly threw an arm around Magnus' shoulders as they walked. Magnus tried to pretend he was mad but he kept seeing Alec's cheeky grin in his peripheral vision. He was lucky he was too cute to stay angry with. 

  
  


.

  
  


A week passed. Alec wrote a few notes down in his paper, but this meeting was going to make him fall asleep. Luke was a great boss, he really was, but even he couldn't make budget reports interesting. 

 

He let his gaze drift over to Magnus. He was slouched back in his seat and his eyes were drooping tiredly. As the receptionist, this meeting was probably least relevant to him out of all the employees currently cramped into the tiny conference room. Still, Alec knew that Magnus worked really hard and he'd be pissed at himself if he fell asleep during a meeting. As his boyfriend, it was Alec's duty to make sure he was awake.

 

Even if Alec was going to use it as an excuse to mess with him just a little bit.    

 

"Magnus, baby, you gotta wake up," Alec whispered, poking Magnus' arm.

 

Magnus jerked up in his chair. 

 

"Shit," he groaned lowly. "I really hate these things. I swear they drain all of the energy out of me."

 

"Same," Alec said. "I'm about to pass out, but you know what would really help me wake up?"

 

"Hm?" Magnus hummed, turning his eyes to Alec instead of the slideshow Luke had on the monitor. Alec mimed reaching into his inside coat pocket. 

 

"If you, Magnus Bane, would do me the honor of-"

 

Magnus' eyes went wide. Alec saw the horror in his expression.

 

"Don't," Magnus warned. "If you propose to me in a budget meeting, I will say no."

 

Alec grimaced. "Well, I'm sorry but it's too late. I'm proposing-"

 

"Alexander..."

 

"-that you go get me a cup of coffee from the break room. That would really wake me up and make me the happiest man in the world."

 

Magnus punched him in the arm playfully. 

 

"You are the worst," Magnus hissed. "Like the actual worst."

 

"You love me," Alec shot back.

 

Magnus huffed and turned back towards the front of the room. 

 

"Get your own damn coffee, asshole."

  
  


.

  
  


"Honestly, I don't even know why we're arguing about this."

 

"Because I'm right, Magnus. That's why."

 

Magnus scowled at him.

 

"You aren't though. Die Hard is not a Christmas movie. You're just wrong," Magnus protested. 

 

"It is. The makers of the movie said so which makes it a Christmas movie."

 

Alec watched delightedly as Magnus got increasingly flustered. 

 

"That means nothing! At its heart, it's an action film, not a Christmas movie. Also, you haven't even  _ seen _ Die Hard! You're only calling it a Christmas movie because you have a huge crush on Jake Peralta and he thinks it is!"

 

Alec giggled. "You don't get to call me out for that. Don't pretend you don't have a crush on him too."

 

Magnus put his hand over his heart in mock offense. "I'll have you know that I am loyal to my one true love, Rosa Diaz."

 

Alec scooted closer on the couch.

 

"One true love, huh?" Alec asked, tilting his head so their lips were only an inch or two apart. "What does that make me?"

 

Magnus captured his lips in a slow kiss that left Alec aching for more. 

 

"Second place," Magnus whispered against Alec's mouth. 

 

Magnus tried to kiss him again but Alec was grinning too much to return it properly. 

 

"Stop smiling. I'm trying to kiss you," Magnus chastised but it was too endeared to carry any heat. 

 

"Sorry, sorry," Alec laughed as he pressed his lips back fully against Magnus'. 

 

Alec's heart felt warm. This is what he loved about Magnus. It was so easy to laugh with him, so easy to free himself of the world's worries and just relax. He loved how Magnus made him feel safe enough to be as weird or as vulnerable or as open as he wanted to be. Magnus helped him let down his walls and feel happiness in its purest form. 

 

"Marry me, Magnus."

 

Magnus stilled under his touch. 

 

"If this is another joke, Alexander, I'm breaking up with you."

 

Alec shook his head and cradled Magnus' face with his hands.

 

"No, it's not a joke, Magnus. I am asking you to marry me and give me this kind of love for the rest of my life. Give me inside jokes and laughing so hard I can't even kiss you. Give me a home that's not just mine, but ours. Give me late night takeout at the office and good morning hugs and movie nights on the couch. Give me this love for so many years that I've loved you for more time than I haven't. Marry me, Magnus Bane."

 

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec and kissed his shoulder and neck and whatever he could reach from within that embrace. 

 

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Alexander. I love you so much."

 

Alec pulled him closer.

 

"I love you too."


End file.
